


Hands Tied, Hearts Open

by thecoconutsrevenge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Pain Kink, Pleasure Kink, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoconutsrevenge/pseuds/thecoconutsrevenge
Summary: "You like fucking me and I like fucking you.  We like no strings attached. Problem is, society isn't very fond of 'fuck buddies'. They would judge us, gossip about us, disrespect us. So how about we pretend to date? Only in the public eye. This way, we have the freedom to do whatever we want. What do you say, baby?""Okay, Daddy"Or where Louis and Harry live out their kinky dreams together. Eventually, Harry falls for his little fuck buddy, but Louis doesn't seem to return the feelings.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is co-writen by me and my friend Kasey, she doesn't have an ao3 account. The idea for this fic came to us after a long smut filled conversation on Twitter. It's our first fic together so forgive us if it's a little messy.  
> Enjoy

Chapter One

Harry had always been drawn to London and the way the city was full of people with wide eyes. He knew it was going to be different from Holmes Chapel, he wasn’t naive, like most people seem to believe. He had left home when he was eighteen, leaving behind his small town for the big city.

 

After the first week of Harry’s first year of college, he never wanted to leave. His love for the school began when he first entered his dorm room, ears being graced with the sound of a guitar and soothing voice coming from a blonde boy sitting on his bed. Harry soon learned that the boy’s name was Niall, and he quickly befriended him. Niall always stuck by his side throughout the years, earning the title of being Harry’s best mate. Despite the fact that Harry enjoyed college life, he was getting desperate to leave.

 

There was only one semester left before Harry finally gets to enter the real world, and he was dying to get it over with. In hopes of trying to make it go faster, he signed up for the easiest classes he could take.

 

Which is why he found himself once again sitting in his general music class at eight in the morning on a Monday.

 

The class itself was mainly filled with first years so Harry found himself sitting in the second to last row, allowing the more eager younger ones to fill the front.

 

Harry had been sitting there scrolling through Twitter as he waited for the Professor when the door to the room slammed opened and a petite boy stumbled in.

 

Harry watched as the boy in question trudged up the stairs to the row behind him.

 

“You look fucked man,” Said a deep voice from behind Harry.

 

Someone groaned, “Fuck off Zayn.”

 

The boy, presumably Zayn, chuckled, “I have no idea why you’re even here today mate.”

 

“I missed all of last week, I’m not missing anymore.”

 

“I missed all of last week too though,” Zayn said, “And I’m about to miss one more day.” Harry heard a shuffling of papers and the sound of a chair squeaking quietly. “I’ll see you later mate.”

 

His friend tried to protest but was interrupted by a coughing fit. Zayn snickered before heading out of the classroom, zipping his coat up as he went.

 

Moments after the door shut behind him, it reopened this time the professor walked in. “Sorry I’m late,” She said, “The copier was jammed.”

   

It wasn’t long before the boy sitting behind him started poking Harry with his pencil. It started out as taps, almost too light for Harry to notice but gradually became more intense to the point it was nearing pain. Harry would have turned around a while ago but he feared his face was flushed. Niall told him he gets red easily, and Harry wasn’t in the mood to have to deal with any sort of teasing from the coughing boy.

 

The breaking point, however, happened right before class ended. Coughing boy jabbed his pencil with full force into Harry’s shoulder. Against his will, a breathy moan slipped through his lips as the blood rushed south. Coughing boy let out a quiet noise, clearly having heard Harry.  Slowly Harry turned back to finally acknowledge him.

 

He was probably about the same age as Harry if not a little older. His hair was messy, thick light brown hair swooped over his forehead. His blue eyes were wide and his thin pink lips were parted slightly. His skin was pale and the dark circles under his eyes were prevalent, yet he was definitely the most beautiful sight he’s ever laid his eyes on. If the blood wasn’t already flowing south it sure was now.

 

“Can I help you?” Harry whispered, his voice slightly lower with arousal.

 

Coughing boy took a moment to regain himself, and remarked with a smirk, “Did me poking you turn you on?”

 

Harry felt the tips of his ears turn red, “No, it just hurt.” He forced himself to maintain eye contact, “What do you want?”

 

Blue eyes narrowed slightly, “I don’t believe you for one minute, that totally turned you on.” The ever-growing arousal began to fade as irritation set in.

 

“If you’re just going to be annoying me because of a sound I made then you can kindly fuck off,” Harry muttered turning back around.

 

“Okay fine, I’m sorry,” The other boy said. Once Harry turned around again he continued, “I’ve been out sick for the past week, and I noticed that you take really good notes and I was hoping that I could copy them?”

 

Reluctantly Harry nodded, handing over his black notebook, “I’d like it back by next class please.”

 

Coughing boy grinned, “Of course, thank you-” He looked down at the cover were Harry’s name was written, “Harry.”

 

When class was dismissed five minutes later, and Harry’s boner had dissipated and he felt like the blush had gone away as well. That boy was definitely annoying as hell, but he had to admit, his blue eyes almost made the sass worth it. Almost.

 

Coughing boy stopped as he passed Harry, “Thanks again for the notes, and if you ever need any help with that,” He nodded down at Harry’s crotch, “I’d be happy to help.”

 

Harry watched flabbergasted as coughing boy all but skipped out of the room.

 

Groaning slightly Harry tugged down his blouse in hopes of concealing the bulge.

 ••

 

“Honestly mate,” Niall said as they entered Starbucks, “I think me teacher’s trying to kill me. Who even gives two papers at the same time?”

 

Harry shrugged in lieu of a response, instead of allowing himself to lose focus to the heavy smell of coffee and sugar.

 

“You’re supposed to agree with me mate,” Niall said as the door shut behind them, “Where’s the emotion? The sympathy?”

 

Harry chuckled, “I stopped feeling sympathy for you the moment you decided to go into law. That was a stupid move and you know it.”

 

The blond shrugged, “Good point. Now go get my food, I’ll snag us a table.”

 

“Welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you today?” The boy at the register asked as he scribbled something down.

 

“One venti coffee, just black, and one venti vanilla latte with a shot of that caramel cream. Along with three cake pops, whichever kind you have, it doesn’t matter.”

 

The cashier looked up and locked eyes with Harry, “Well,” he said, “If it isn’t Harry Styles, the most efficient note taker I have had the pleasure of meeting.”

 

“They aren’t that good,” Harry mumbled.

 

“Trust me, love,” The boy said and he tapped away on the register, “They’re amazing.”

 

Harry blushed directing his attention down to the counter, “How much do you need?”

 

Coughing boy chuckled and replied with a wink, “At least five inches, the thicker the better.”

 

“What-oh- um,” Harry spluttered trying hard not to drop his wallet.

 

“Nah I’m just messing with you mate,” Coughing boy said, “It’ll be 7.84 please.”

 

Harry nodded quickly handing over the cash, “Keep the change.”

 

Coughing boy grinned and opened the register, “Thank you, Harry.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Harry quickly headed over to the table where Niall had made himself comfortable, with his papers spread out before him.

 

“Why’d ya take so long?” He asked as he glanced up at Harry sat down.

 

Harry shrugged off his coat and nodded his head towards the boy, “I was talking to that annoying cashier over there.”

 

Niall moved his glaze over to where coughing boy was located, “You know Tommo?”

 

“Who?” Harry asked, unfamiliar with the name.

 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Niall said nodded at the boy, “He was on the football team with me for a few years.”

 

“Oh,” Harry said suddenly remembering that Niall used to talk about some kid named Tommo. “He’s in my music class.”

Niall nodded, “He’s a good guy.”

 

“Talking about me Horan?” Asked a voice from behind Harry.

 

“Damn right I am.” The blonde sassily responded, while standing to give ‘Tommo’ a hug. Harry frowned in confusion when they slapped each other on the back after pulling away from the embrace. Harry never understood that. Why do guys slap each other on the back when giving a hug? Is that some sort of thing to see who’s more masculine? Harry’s a guy, shouldn’t he know? After all, he’s the guyest guy out there-

 

“Harry!” The blonde boy shouted.

 

The green eyed boy blinked, before realizing he zoned out again. He blushed and looked down, while attempting to explain that he was trying to remember if he had homework. Tommo chuckled and shook his head.

 

“What?” Harry responded, a bit self conscious. Why does he even care what this stranger thinks? He doesn’t even know his name.

 

“I just find it amusing how bad of a liar you are,” Tommo replied with a smirk. Niall giggled and started singing Bad Liar, as he sat down and continued to organize his papers.

 

“Look, I don’t know who you think you are, hell, I don’t even know who you are. Point is, I’m not lying.” Harry replied with a huff. He was fed up with this guy. It doesn’t matter if he was lying. Louis doesn’t have the right to claim such things. However, Harry doesn’t know whether to admire how blunt he is or hate it. Before Harry could turn and dramatically walk out the door, he felt a hand tightly grip his wrist, most definitely leaving a mark. Harry holds in a moan and snaps his head to the boy that somehow knows all the right nerves to push.

 

“Baby, I don’t think you should talk to me like that. You have no idea what I can do to you.” Harry’s wise green eyes stared into the piercing blue eyes in front of him. He wasn’t sure if that threat was sexual or not, but he did know one thing. And that was the fact that he had a major problem in his pants.

 

The tease glimpsed down and saw the bulge Harry was desperately trying to cover up with his shirt. He smirked and stared into Harry’s eyes as he slowly dragged his hand downwards, until he saw those green eyes widen in shock and pleasure. His grip on the bulge remained as he leaned in and whispered, “I’ll see you in class.”

 

Harry watched Louis give him one last wink as he turned to walk out the door of the cafe. His boner was still throbbing, in need of some attention. Specifically the attention of a certain blue-eyed boy. Harry drifted off, thinking of what it would feel like if-

 

“....Um, isn’t he still on his shift?”  Niall asked trying to ignore what he just witnessed between his friends. Harry didn’t respond only slumped back into his chair.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Harry had always considered himself to be sexually active. He had his fair share of hookups at parties and a few relationships. It wasn’t until a few months ago that he slowly pulled away from the partying, instead replacing those once wild nights for calm ones watching movies and baking. Niall said it was because Harry was getting too old, but then again, the older blonde would constantly bring home new people, so Harry thought that was invalid.

 

In truth, Harry was just tired, tired of having to slip out of dorms early in the morning, or even worse, having to ask the other person to leave. He wanted nothing more than to wake up and make breakfast for his partner.

 

Even with the lack of sex, Harry wasn’t horny most of the time, he had left those days behind in his teenage years. Which is why Harry was confused when he started waking up so hard he could barely move, and even more confused as to why he got hard at the slight brush of pain.

 

Niall, of course, noticed the change in Harry right away. The blonde not so discreetly leaving a box of tissues on Harry’s nightstand. He never commented on it but Harry knew he was aware. Niall started to go out in the mornings, making himself busy, while Harry would jerk off alone in the dorm.

 

“I’m meeting up with some friends later tonight,” Niall informed Harry Thursday morning, “You’re welcome to join us if you want.”

 

“Law friends?” Harry asked as he buttoned up the buttons on his blouse.

 

Niall nodded, “We’re thinking of hitting up a pub or somethin’.”

 

Harry thought for a moment, he liked Niall’s law friends but they often used words too big for Harry to understand. “I think I’ll pass tonight, I need to take some pictures that’s due for class on Monday, anyway.”

 

“If you say so,” Niall said grabbing his bag off the floor, “I’ll see you later mate.”

 

Harry made it down to the park just as the sun was setting. He was pleasantly surprised to find it empty, something that wasn’t normal. Usually, there were people all over, playing frisbee, reading, or chatting with friends. The cold January evening scaring them off. Tonight, however, it was peaceful, perfect for Harry to take some pictures.

 

He unpacked his camera, slinging the strap over around his neck.

 

He started out by taking some shots of the sun shining through the trees and a few of the icicles hanging on the branches. That was until Harry realized that taking pictures of a park in the dead of winter wasn’t the best idea. His numb fingers seemed to agree as well.

 

Defeated, Harry sent a text to his friend, Liam, asking if he was around to meet up for coffee. To which the boy quickly responded that he was already planning on going and would love to meet Harry there.

 

Just like the first time, Starbucks was wonderfully warm and smelled of coffee.

 

“Harry!” A voice called, quite loudly, commanding silence from the room. Harry’s now red face, looked for the owner of the voice. There, sitting at the table near the window, was Liam.

 

Liam Payne was the closest thing to a puppy that Harry had ever met. Large chocolate brown eyes and brown hair styled up. He was constantly smiling and was easily excited.

 

“Hey Liam,” Harry said giving him a hug, one without the back hitting. Liam, like Harry, also seemed to dislike and not understand that aspect of hugs.

 

“I already ordered your coffee,” Liam said as he sat down.

 

Harry thanked him as he took off his coat and shook his head, allowing his curls to free themselves from being hidden by his collar.  Harry took pride in his hair, it took him about two years to finally reach his desired length, which was just past his shoulders. The brown curls were something that he was complimented on frequently.

 

“I’m so glad that you wanted to do this,” Liam said as Harry sat down, “I feel like it’s been ages since we’ve gotten to hang out.”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah it’s been a while with the holidays and all.”

 

“Here you go Payno.” Harry glanced up and frowned when he saw Louis standing above him. “Oh,” He said noticing Harry, “Hello Harry.”

 

Harry nodded in hello, his hands wrapping around the large coffee in front of him.

 

Louis leaned down so he was level with Harry. “Is that how you’re going to greet me?” He whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry licked his lips and looked up through his lashes at Louis,  “Hello Louis.”

 

Louis smirked and pulled away, “So, Payno, how do you know Harold here?”

 

“It’s just Harry,” Harry protested. Louis slowly brought his blue eyes to Harry’s, his curved eyebrows raising, daring him to continue.

 

Liam seemed completely oblivious to the tension so clearly in front of him. “I met Harry through Niall, our dorms used to be next to each other.”

 

Louis nodded, “That’s fun. Harry and I have a music class together, great note taker this one is.”

 

Before Harry could comment Liam spoke up, “Harry mentioned that class, I took it my first year. It’s easy isn’t?”

 

Louis smiled, “The class and students are easy.” Harry locked eyes with Louis who smirked.

 

Harry cursed himself for not wanking before he left this morning, barely two minutes in and he was already getting hard.

 

“Zayn’s in that class too right?” Liam asked, his eyes bright.

 

Louis nodded, “He is, figured he’d tell you that though.”

 

“Normally we’re too busy doing other things to talk about classes,” Liam said winking.

 

Louis laughed, his hand coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder, “I know just what you mean.” He gave Harry’s shoulder a tight squeeze, “I wish I had that kind of relationship with someone, right Harry?”

 

Harry blinked at the other boy, who’s grip tighten slightly. “I’m quite satisfied,” Harry said slightly breathless.

 

“You okay Haz?” Liam asked noticing the change.

 

“Peachy,” Harry said as Louis dropped his hand with one final squeeze.

 

Louis gave Harry a once over, “Well I better be getting back to my shift, I’ll see you two later.”

 

As he walked away Harry couldn’t help but stare at his perky butt in his tight skinnies.

 

“You didn’t tell me you knew Louis,” Liam said pulling Harry’s attention away from Louis’ ass.

 

Harry took a sip of the hot coffee, “Never came up in conversation.”

 

“Well if I had known I would have invited you to join us for drinks last weekend,” Liam said frowning, “You know I hate the thought of you being alone on weekends.”

 

Harry smiled softly at his friend, “I don’t mind being alone Li.”

 

“I know, it’s just that this is your last year and I want you to have some fun.”

***

 

It was that simple sentence that would lead Harry to find himself sitting at a small table in the corner of some club the next night. He had already downed five or six shots with Niall when they got there, and now he was nursing a gin and tonic, laughing as he watched his best friend try to flirt with a clearly straight man.

 

“I love your laugh.” Harry turned towards that voice and found Louis looking at him with dark eyes.

 

“Isn’t it a cute one?” Liam asked wrapping an arm around Harry’ shoulder, “It’s one of my favorite sounds.”

 

The other boy standing next to Louis that Harry recognized as Zayn snorted, “I know for a fact that that’s a lie.”

 

Liam blushed, “I said _one_.”

 

“Of course babe,” Zayn said tugging off his leather jacket, leaving him in a black button down.

 

“Let's go grab shots,” Liam said nodding towards the bar, “Harry you in?”

 

Louis stepped forward and spoke for Harry, “I’ll wait with him, bring them here.”

 

Once the other boys were gone Louis slid into the open seat next to Harry. “You look sexy,” He commented.

 

Harry glanced down at his outfit, the tightest pair of black skinny jeans, a sheer black blouse with red flowers on it, and gold sparkly ankle boots. His hair was down in soft curls.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Harry said taking Louis in.

 

The other boy was dressed in a white t-shirt, under a dark grey jean jacket, paired with black skinny jeans and vans. His hair was styled up into a quiff and from where he was sitting, Harry could smell the perfect scent radiating from the boy sitting next to him. Was it weird how that made Louis more attractive?

 

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted when Louis licked his lips and glanced down at Harry’s crotch, “Those jeans leave nothing to imagine do they?”

 

Harry blushed slightly, whatever bulge that Louis was seeing, was after Harry tucked his dick up.

 

“Haz, Haz,” Niall slurred stumbling over to the table, Liam and Zayn close behind him.

 

“Niall,” Harry said reaching out to steady the Irish man, “Easy there.”

 

Niall steadied himself on the table, “We got more shots.”

 

“I see that,” Harry said, sliding out of his chair so the blond could sit. “I’m not sure if you should have any more,” He said as Niall reached for another shot.

 

“‘M fine, ‘m fine.”

 

Harry watched as Niall down two without a chaser, the blonde barely flinching.

 

The other boys did their shots after Niall, as Harry finally started to feel the shots from earlier. He watched as Liam dragged Zayn out to the floor to dance. Niall disappeared to chat with a petite redhead and her friends.

 

It wasn’t long after the others left him and Louis alone that Harry noticed a tall man with messy blond hair watching him. When he noticed that he had Harry’s attention he licked his lips and began walking over to where Harry was sitting.

 

“Wanna dance?” He asked loudly over the music. While Harry wasn’t in the mood for random hookups, he was also drunk, horny and frankly, was worried that if he stayed back with Louis, he would make a fool of himself.

 

So Harry let the clearly older man lead him out onto the dance floor. Large hands gripped Harry’s waist, pulling Harry toward him, pressing their bodies together. “You look so fuckable in these jeans,” He whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry didn’t respond, and just let his hips do the work. He wasn’t in the mood for talking, he just wanted to get off and if this man wanted to give him that then fine with him.

 

He allowed himself to be roughly spun around, his ass lined up with the man’s crotch. Harry grinded against the stranger, finding comfort in the friction. Large hands roamed over his body, as a mouth latched onto his neck.

 

If Harry was eighteen, he would have easily dragged this man into the bathroom for a quick blowie. But now, at the oh so wise age of twenty-one, Harry was struggling to focus on the lips. He wanted nothing more than to be back in his dorm with his own hand down his pants.

 

“You are fucking edible,” The man said groping Harry’s dick.

 

Harry opened his eyes glancing down at the man’s hand, “Did I give you permission?”

 

The man quickly pulled his hand away, “I thought you were a sub?”

 

“I am,” Harry agreed, “I just-”

 

The other man cut him off, “My bad babe, won’t happen again. Can I kiss you?”

 

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against his, he tasted like whiskey and lime. Harry would be lying if he said he enjoyed the kiss. The stranger kissed with too much tongue, making it seem like he was making out with a dog, and his unusually large hands cupped Harry’s ass tightly.

 

As suddenly as the kiss started, it ended, and Harry was stumbling back, startled.

 

Louis stood between Harry and the ignorant blonde. “Get the fuck out of here,” Louis nearly growled at the man.

 

“The fuck are you?” The blonde asked.

 

“His fuckin’ date you asshole,” Louis took a step forward, and even though Louis was a few inches shorter than the man, he made up for it with anger.

 

The blonde glanced over at Harry, “Is he?”

 

Harry looked down at Louis who was fuming, “Yeah, he is.”

 

The blonde just sighed loudly and flipped Louis off before storming away. Louis spun around to face Harry, his eyes dark.

 

“What the fuck was that?” He asked moving closer towards Harry.

 

“I was trying to get laid you twat,” Harry grumbled walking back towards the table. Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled Harry against him.

 

“I’m sorry Haz,” Louis said softly, “If you want to get laid, I can help you find someone that’s more suitable for you.”

 

Harry shook his head, “No it’s fine, I wasn’t enjoying it.”

 

Louis didn’t let go of Harry, “I can help you with it if you want.” His free hand gently rested on Harry’s ass.

 

Harry tried not to squirm, the arousal hitting him with full force. Louis tightened his grip when he realized Harry wasn’t pulling away.

 

“You have no idea how angry that guy made me,” Louis said, his voice low. He slowly became to sway to the music, his hands forcing Harry to move with him.

 

“Why’s that?” Harry asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck.

 

Louis took a moment to answer, “I just didn’t like watching him put his hands all over you.”

 

Harry tilted his head back, allowing himself to get slightly lost in the music. Louis began to move faster until they were grinding against each other.

 

“You have no idea how gorgeous you are,” Louis growled his hands tightening. His right hand slowly slide across to the front of Harry’s pants. He palmed Harry’s crotch, “Do you like that?”

 

A moan slipped out of Harry, “Mhm.” He tightened his arms around Louis, pulling the shorter boy closer, “I’ tucked,” He admitted quietly.

 

Louis closed his eyes and breathed deeply, “Fuckin’ minx.”

 

“Harry!” Harry jumped away from Louis and spun around towards Liam, who was holding up a very drunk Niall.

 

“Well shit,” Louis mumbled as he followed Harry.

 

Liam handed Niall off to Harry who caught the blonde with ease, “Found him talking to the wall near the bathroom.”

 

Harry shook his head, “Such a lightweight for an Irish.”

 

“Do you need help getting him home?” Louis asked, his eyes locked on Harry’s hands which were on Niall’s waist, holding him up.

 

Harry shook his head, “We can walk, it’s not that far.”

 

“Babe,” Liam said frowning, “You’re drunk too, let's get you a cab instead.”

 

Harry yawned but followed Liam outside, Louis trailing behind him. Liam easily hailed a cab and paid the driver advance.

 

“You get him home safely okay?” Liam said once he made sure Niall was strapped in.

 

“Yes mum,” Harry teased trying to ignore how dizzy he was feeling.

 

Liam tugged on one of Harry’s curls, “Call me in the morning.”

 

Louis nudged Liam aside and stuck his head into the back of the cab, “Be safe Curly.”

 

“Sorry our dance was ruined,” Harry whispered, far too close to Louis for comfort.

 

The other boy smiled softly, “No need for apologies love.”

 

Louis leaned forward, his lips hovering over Harry’s, so close Harry could smell the hint of mint under the liquor.

 

Harry wanted nothing more than to press his lips against Louis’, to feel the pink lips against his own. Louis, of course had other ideas, “Good night Harry.” He pulled away and took a step back on the sidewalk. Liam shut the door and waved the cabbie off with a smile, as a frowning Harry kept his gaze out the window, on Louis as he grew smaller in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we'd put up chapter two for Christmas. So Merry Christmas to those celebrating!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter Three

 

 ****Sunday mornings were for cuddling, and had been since Harry’s first Sunday at school. He had woken up to a mouthful of dyed blonde hair, the boy nearly crushing Harry with his weight. Niall who had been awake didn’t give much of an explanation as to why he decided to join Harry in bed that morning, simply said, “Sundays are for cuddling,” and then buried his face into the crook of Harry’s arm and stayed there until he needed to pee. The tradition had stuck, whichever boy woke up first on Sunday would climb into the other boys bed and fall back asleep.

  


When Harry woke up Saturday morning with a pounding headache he was surprised to find Niall curled up against him.

  


“It’s not Sunday,” Harry grumbled but still wrapped his arms around the blonde.

  


Niall sighed, “I just wanted cuddles.”

  


Harry would never turn down the chance for cuddles on a normal morning but currently, he wasn’t feeling it. “‘M sorry Niall, but I need a shower.”

  


He groaned, “No please, you smell fine.” As if to prove his point Niall inhaled Harry’s shirt deeply, “Smells like heaven.”

  


“Shouldn't you be hungover?” Harry asked closing his eyes, the small amount of sunlight that had managed to sneak in through the window was giving him a headache.

  


“The Irish don’t get hungover,” Niall mumbled as he dientangled himself from Harry, “Go take a shower, I demand cuddles.”

  


With a groan, Harry forced himself out of bed. Due to the fact they were graduating soon, the school had given a dorm with a small bathroom. It consisted of a shower, toilet, and sink but it was enough. For the first time in three years, they could finally say goodbye to the public bathrooms.

  


The only thing Harry really wanted was his own kitchen, he hadn’t even been there for a month before he got tired of sharing a kitchen with the rest of the people on his floor.

  


It was fine though, he rarely had time most mornings to make something for breakfast, other than a bowl of cereal.

  


The shower instantly became Harry’s best friend as it was extremely loud and tended to mask any sounds Harry was making, providing privacy. However, there was only so much Harry was comfortable doing, knowing Niall was asleep only four feet away from him.

  


In the beginning they had developed a system, a simple **no go** , is all it takes for the other to stay far away from the dorm until they receive an **all clear**. It was a simple system that worked for them, the main common room for students on their floor was alway opened so they never were stranded.

  


Harry of course, felt guilty forcing Niall to stay outside their room in the middle of the night, so he would often go to their place instead and take the walk of shame home in the morning. The blonde on the other hand didn’t care, often forcing Harry to sleep on the couch in the common room.

  


The boys had originally planned to move into an apartment for their final year together, but decided against it so they could save up their money. Harry, for his plans of opening up a photography studio, and Niall, for law school.

  


So for now, Harry made due with jerking off in the shower, knowing that Niall was sleeping comfortably only a few feet away.

  


After what Harry would describe as an unmemorable wank and a hot shower he rejoined Niall on his bed. The blond curled his body around Harry’s, constricting him like a snake.

  


“I love your shampoo,” Niall said breathing in deeply.

  


Harry smiled softly, “It’s lavender and lemon.”

  


“I want to eat it.” Harry laughed and snuggled down into Niall’s arms.

  


Harry wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and go back to sleep but Niall’s stomach was rumbling, and Harry considered himself a good friend.

  


“Do you want to go get breakfast?”

  


Niall leaped out of bed and shoved his feet into his shoes. “Hurry up Haz, I’m dying over here.”

 

***

 

They ended up at Liam’s apartment, mooching off of his kitchen. Liam himself was wide awake and halfway through making breakfast when the pair knocked on his door.

  


“Figured you two would show up sooner or later,” He said as a way of greeting.

  


“I smell bacon,” Niall informed them as he entered the small two bedroom apartment.

  


Liam motioned for Harry to enter before shutting the door behind him, “Zayn’s in the shower and Tommo’s still asleep.”

  


“Louis’ here?” Harry asked his hand on his coat zipper.

  


Liam nodded as he walked into the kitchen, Harry trailing behind him, “He was too drunk to send home alone last night.”

  


Liam positioned himself in front of the stove, he had a pan filled with scrambled eggs, one with bacon, and another with potato wedges.

  


Niall was sitting at the small table munching away on an apple with a half empty cup of coffee before him. “You and Harry drive me crazy with your black coffee.”

  


Liam chuckled and turned snagged his mug away from Niall. “I have sugar you twat, next time just ask.”

  
  


Harry nudged Liam out of the way with his hip so he could have access to the cupboard. He grabbed out two mugs and poured him and Niall both coffee. The moment Niall had his hands on the mug he poured sugar into it.

  


“I thought I smelled two hungover boys,” Zayn said entering the kitchen. He was wearing basketball shorts and a tshirt, his hair dripping onto his shoulders.

  


Harry hadn’t known Zayn for very long, him and Liam only having been together for a couple of months. Not to mention Zayn would hide most of the time, rarely being around when Harry would come over to hang out with Liam. He spent most of his time in the school’s art studio or according to Liam, at Louis’ place. He also didn’t officially live with Liam, but he spent most of his time there so Harry didn’t bother with technicalities.

  


From what Harry knew of Zayn, he liked him, and if Liam’s word was anything to go by, Zayn was practically a god. Then again, Liam also didn’t like yoga so Harry wasn’t too sure if he should trust him.

  


“Lou still asleep?” Liam asked, as he glanced behind him at Zayn who had taken a seat next to Niall.

  


“Probably.”

  


Liam muttered something under his breath and flicked the stove off, “Eat up, I’ll go wake him.”

 

Growing up, Harry had always thought he had great timing. He was never late, he always hit green lights, and he rarely had to wait in line at stores. His mother always claimed he was a gift and would often force him to tag along with her to stores in hopes of having his good luck rub off on her. Up until recently, that gift was seemingly still working for him, until of course, Louis Tomlinson stumbled into the kitchen wearing only a tiny pair of black shorts.

 

Harry, curse his luck, had just taken a rather large bite of an egg, and at the sight of Louis’ tone legs and perky ass, he choked. And not in the way he’d like to be choked.

  


Niall, being the wonderful friend he was, laughed at Harry, while Zayn gave him a few thumps on the back. Once Harry had regained himself he found Louis staring at him with tired yet bright eyes.

  


“You good there Harold?” He asked, his voice still soft with sleep. On a normal occasion, Harry would find Louis’ voice hot, but right now, hearing his voice filled with sleep, Harry wanted nothing more than to get up and wrap Louis up into his arms.

  


Blushing Harry nodded, “Went down the wrong pipe.”

  


“Bet that happens a lot,” Louis commented as he slide into the open chair across from Zayn. “Lee, I want juice.”

  


Liam, who was refilling his coffee, gave a loud sigh before opening the fridge. He tossed Louis a small box of juice, which Louis smiled down at satisfied.

  


“They buy these just for me,” He told Niall who was looking at him questioningly.

  


“He doesn’t like coffee,” Liam added finally sitting down.

  


Harry cocked his head to the side, “You work at Starbucks.”

  


“Exactly Haz,” Louis said, “I spend nearly everyday surrounded by coffee. It’s gotten to the point where I get sick thinking about it. I’m a tea man me-self to be honest.”

  


“Harry loves tea,” Niall said, with his mouth  around a potato, “Never drinks it though, ‘parently I don’t make it right.”

  


“You put too much sugar into it,” Harry mumbled down at the table, “I don’t like sugar in my tea, only milk.”

  


“Sugar makes it better,” Niall argued. Both boys knew however that it was a waste of time, they had debated about it enough over the years, now they just didn’t bother.

  


“Whatever,” Harry said sipping his coffee.

  


“Harry doesn’t need sugar,” Louis said, “He’s sweet enough.”

  


Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment, and let his hair fall over his face, hiding from the flirty twat. Louis frowned and made his way to the table, now standing across from where Harry sat. Leaning over the table, Louis moved Harry’s hair out of his face to get a good look at the beauty he dreamt of the night before. Liam and Zayn sensed the sexual tension between the two, so they made their way out of the kitchen, dragging a complaining Niall along with them.

  


“Don’t hide your face from me like that.” Harry looked up to the source of the voice, and challenged him.

  


“And why not? You barely know me-” Harry’s words were interrupted by his own moan, escaping from his lips. Louis had yanked his hair, so they were now face to face. Harry’s glazed over eyes stared at the playful smirk, that was less than 5 inches away from him.

  


“You don’t talk to Daddy that way,” Louis remarked with such intensity, it made Harry squirm. Louis got closer, so his lips grazed over the other’s. “Unless you want to be punished.”

  


Harry knew what he would be getting himself into if he encouraged Louis. But honestly, he really doesn’t care. He has been desperate for this boy’s attention since the moment he met him. So the younger boy smirked in response and said, “What if I wanna be punished, Daddy?”

  


Louis’ shock was visibly shown on his face. He didn’t expect Harry to go along with it. Was he serious? Did he actually want to do this? Louis tested the waters by biting the plump lips that have left him mesmerized for days, and whispered, “Tonight. Meet me at my place at 8 o’clock. Don’t be late, darling.”

  


As Louis pulled away, Harry realized something. “How am I supposed to know your address?”

  


Louis, who was already in the doorway of the kitchen, turned around and smirked before saying, “You’ll find a way. Don’t disappoint me.”

  


Harry’s eyes watched the new problem walk out of the apartment, and stared at the door that was closed behind him. Nearly seconds after,  Niall came back in, with an impatient expression on his face, and grabbed his eggs that he abandoned when he was dragged out of the room. He looked at Harry and grimaced. “Do me a favor, and take care of Little Styles down there. It’s ruining my appetite.”

  


The grumbling irishman walked out of the kitchen, as Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion. He looked down only to see yet again, another boner.

  


Just fucking peachy.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you guys are enjoying this, it's a ton of fun to write. Get ready for the smut ;)

Four

 

Harry was freaking out, utterly losing his mind. He had only five minutes to get to Louis’ apartment and currently, he was sprinting down the streets of London, trying to make it on time.

 

He partly blamed Niall for his lateness, if the blonde hadn’t decided to hog their bathroom, Harry wouldn’t have been late leaving. He warned Niall that he needed to leave before 7:30 in order to meet his “friends” on time. Niall, of course, knew what his actual plans were, and even though he claimed hogging the bathroom was an accident, Harry had his doubts.

  


Harry had managed to get Louis’ address relatively easily. While Niall was in the bathroom, Harry, like the genius he was, went onto the Irish’s phone and found the address himself.

  


He also blamed mother nature for being late. Harry hadn’t planned on the rain, which looking back Harry understood was stupid; it’s always raining in London. The rain mixed with the snow on the ground, turning it into a thick slush that soaked through Harry’s favorited chelsea boots. He pouted as he ran down the street, knowing they’re practically ruined.

  


His phone pinged, telling him that he had made it to his destination. The building in itself was a simple, brick building with a long list of numbers and names on the side.

 

Harry pressed the button next to **Tomlinson** and leaned against the door trying to get out of the rain while he waited.

  


“Who is it?” Louis’ voice came through the speaker, he sounded tired.

  


Harry leaned forward, “It’s Harry.”

  


“You have a minute.” The main door unlocked, allowing Harry to anxiously run into the building, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the fourth floor.

  


He threw himself against the wooden door. He slumped over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

  


When Louis opened it he didn’t look entirely too thrilled to find Harry on the other side. “Honestly thought you weren’t gonna show.”

  


Despite his words he opened the door wider allowing Harry to enter his home.

  


The apartment was as simple on the inside as it was on the outside. The living room walls were an off white, the floors a light wood. Louis had a rather large tv hanging from one wall with a black couch pushed against the opposite wall, and a small coffee table in front of it. On the right side of the room was a doorway to looked like it lead to the kitchen and on the left side was a small hallway.

  


Louis had the tv paused on Breaking Bad, a carton of Chinese discarded on the coffee table, with a mug next to it, containing presumably tea.

  


Louis was wearing black sweatpants and a plain white tshirt, his glasses resting on his nose. Harry frowned. It didn’t look like Louis put in much effort to get things ready for him.

  


“Did you not think I was serious earlier?” Harry asked, nervously.

  


The other boy shook his head and motioned for Harry to take off his coat. “No,” Louis said, “I also figured you’d be too chicken to come.”

  


Harry handed Louis his coat, which was hung on a hook next to the door. “You clearly underestimated me Louis.”

  


The dull yet beautiful blue eyes finally twinkled, “It’s daddy to you.” Louis let his mouth turn up into a smirk at the sight of Harry swallowing. “And while daddy is glad his baby is here, I’m going to finish my dinner before I pay you any attention.”

  


Harry wanted to protest, he really did, but Louis was already returning to his spot on the couch, wrapping a dark blue blanket over his shoulders. “You can sit,” He said softly, his glaze on the clearly confused Harry.

  


Harry slowly joined Louis on the opposite end of the small couch. Very nervous, he murmured a thank you as Louis pressed play on the remote.

  


Louis cracked first, which was a shock to Harry. The other boy had been quietly eating his noodles, his eyes glued to the tv, and he actually seemed content. So it was a bit of a surprise when he threw the now empty carton onto the table and flicked the power button on the remote.

  


“Do you know how fucking frustrating you are?” Louis asked and he turned to fully face Harry.

  


Harry blushed, “Niall tells me quite often.”

  


Louis let out a low chuckled, “No Harry,” His voice was surprising soft considering how dark his eyes had become, “You have given me so many boners in the past week alone, and the amount is so high, frankly, I don’t think it’s healthy nor normal.”

  


As if the word was a trigger Harry felt the blood heading south, “The feelings are mutual, Louis.”

  


Louis leaned forward slightly, his face coming closer to Harry’s, “I’m going to make you pay for that baby.”

  


“Pay for what?” Harry asked, wanting to be completely sure of what Louis was referring to, he didn’t want to make a twat of himself.

  


Louis licked his lips, his eyes trained on Harry’s, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your name, and maybe then you’ll learn to behave.” And with that he slammed his lips against Harry’s.

  


Harry could taste the Chinese and tea on Louis’ lips. Usually that would be a turn off, but honestly, Harry doesn’t give a shit. It still somehow tasted like Louis, and Harry couldn’t get enough of it. Louis wasted no time on going slow, and just slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He licked and nipped the plump lips, until the younger boy was finally squirming for some sort of friction.

  


Carefully, Harry laid  back against the couch, pulling Louis down with him, until one was hovering over the other.

  
  


Desperate for something, anything, Harry thrusted up, his hips meeting Louis’. His reaction pleased Harry, as he lowered himself down so his crotch lined up with Harry’s. Harry let out a whine as he pushed up against Louis, pressing their bodies, leaving no space between them.

  


“You’re doing good, Baby,” Louis whispered, against the other’s lips. Hands were tangled in each other’s hair and moans were exchanged in each other’s mouths.

  


“Only good?” Harry whined. In response, Louis gathered a handful of Harry’s damp hair and tugged, causing Harry to buck up.

  


“You’re doing fantastic, darling. Trust me,” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips.

  


“Please,” Harry panted, pulling off of Louis’ lips slightly, “Please, I need more.”

 

Louis looked down at the beautiful boy underneath him, that was still rocking up against him with so much desperation, Louis almost pitied him. Almost.

  


“Please what Harry?” Louis asked.

  


“Please, daddy,” The last word came out in a loud moan, as Louis once again tugged hard on his hair.

  


Louis forced himself to get off the couch, “Bedroom,” He said as way of explanation. Allowing Harry to interlock their fingers together, Louis led the boy down the small hallway, to the last door on the right.

  


Had Harry not been so distracted, he might have been able to appreciate Louis’ room, and it’s simple blue and grey color scheme.

  


Instead Harry tugged off his shirt as Louis did the same.

  


“Gorgeous,” Louis said, a small hand running over Harry’s chest, taking notice of the tattoos scattered across the skin. “Have you been a good boy?”

  


Harry nodded rapidly, “Yes.”

  


“Yes _daddy_ ,” Louis reminded him, he grabbed Harry by the wrist and yanked him over to the bed. He pressed a hand to the other boy’s chest and pushed him back. Harry landed on the soft bed with a thump. He looked up through his eyelashes, staring at an angel, only for the angel, to be staring right back at him.

  


Louis wasted no time joining Harry on the bed, unbuttoning his tight black jeans. Harry could tell Louis was getting annoyed with how long it was taking, so he giggled and helped Louis tug them off by wiggling slightly. Once the jeans had landed on the floor, Louis looked Harry up and down, realizing the beauty he was about to destroy. Or maybe, the beauty will only grow.

  


Louis’ eyes widened as his eyes reached Harry’s pinkpanties. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. It was a mesh material, and had flowers scattered around randomly, making Louis whimper from the sight. He could see Harry’s cock through the panties, the head of his cock poking out of the top, turning him on even more. Harry squirmed as he felt self conscious. This is his first time wearing panties.

  


“I bought them today. Just wanted to look good for you, Daddy.” Louis could see the unspoken doubts. To reassure Harry, he lowered himself down, so his lips were right over the mesh material. He slipped his tongue under the waistband of the panties, allowing himself taste a little precum off of the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry squirmed when the warm air fanned his erection. Before he could say anything, Louis began mouthing him. He moved slowly up and down the length of the shaft, peppering it with either small kisses or wrapping his mouth around it as much as he could.

  


Harry continued to helplessly buck up against the wetness hoping to get more, “Louis.”

  


Louis didn’t respond, just yanked Harry’s panties down, allowing the other boy’s cock to spring free. Louis had his mouth on it immediately, and wrapped his lips around Harry. Quickly, he started to bob his head back and down, occasionally licking the head of the cock, dipping his tongue in the small slit, earning a moan from Harry.

  


Harry watched the boy bring him pleasure. His green eyes were on the blue orbs that stared up at him, making Harry trimble even more. The sight of his beautiful daddy sucking him off was too much to bear. But he couldn’t cum. Not yet. Not until Daddy says so.

  


Louis dug his fingertips into Harry’s thighs, and just as he predicted, the younger boy let out a moan so hot and beautiful, Louis almost came right there. However, he controlled himself, and instead pulled his lips off of Harry with a loud pop, and raised his fingers to the boy’s mouth. Harry knew what to do, and stuck his tongue out to lick them slowly, keeping his eyes on Louis, seducing him. Louis gulped at the sight, growing anxious to feel how tight he is.

  


Pulling his wet fingers away, he spread Harry’s legs further apart, so he had better access to Harry’s ass. He used one hand to spread his cheeks apart as he used the other, to rub his middle finger against the small hole.

  


Harry cursed loudly as Louis leaned down and wrapped his lips around his cock again, as his fingers rubbed against the walls of Harry, causing moans to slip past his lips.

  


Here Louis was, in between Harry’s legs, fucking him both ways. His thin yet pleasurable lips were wrapped around Harry’s long length, as his fingers moved in and out of his ass. Harry struggled with deciding if he wanted to fuck Louis’ mouth or push back against his fingers, his brain too overwhelmed to figure out how to do both efficiently.

  


“More Louis,” Harry whined, just as Louis lined up his second finger.

  


As he added the second one, he used his freehand to once again dig into Harry’s skin, this time the soft skin of the his ass. Only for a third finger, to be added shortly after.

  


He managed to locate Harry’s prostate quickly, and rubbed against it until tears were escaping Harry’s eyes, with lips parted, crying out in pure pleasure.

  


Harry started to beg again for more, only to frown as Louis pulled away, taking away his fingers and pulling his mouth off of Harry’s cock. He climbed off the bed and went over to the dresser, and returned with a large bottle of lube and a packet. Harry grinned, realizing he’ll finally feel Louis. All of him.

  


Harry laid there panting impatiently as Louis took of his sweats, his cock slapping against his tone chest.

  


“Fucking beautiful,” Harry whispered as he watched Louis roll the condom on.

  


Louis looked down at Harry, who was flushed and slightly sweaty, his hair fanning on the bed. Louis wasn’t an idiot, he knew from the moment he laid eyes on Harry that he was beautiful. Almost to the point where Louis wondered if he had dreamt it. But sure enough he returned to class later that week to find the curly haired boy still there, scribbling away in his notebook. Since that moment, Louis had become accustomed to only seeing the back of Harry’s head. Yet here he was was now, kneeling over the boy, his cock heavy in his hand.

  


“Roll over for me baby,” Louis instructed. Harry wasted no time turning onto his stomach, he pushed himself up until he was on his hands and knees.

  


He couldn’t see Louis anymore, but he heard the familiar click of the lube bottle and Louis cursing softly as he tugged himself.

  


Harry felt the bed shift slightly as Louis moved into position, and before Harry knew it he felt the thick head of Louis’ cock being to press into him.

  


Both boys let out moans as Louis bottomed out, his balls hitting Harry, and his cock so far up Harry’s ass he needed to take a moment to regain himself.

  


“So fucking tight,” Louis said through clenched teeth. Slowly, he began to rock, trying to allow both of them time to adjust to the change, Harry still far too tight for Louis to really be able to think straight.

  


“Fucking move,” Harry moaned as he pushed back against Louis.

  


Louis yanked a handful of Harry’s hair as he said, “Do not talk to me that way, I’m in control baby.”  
  


 

Harry cried out in pleasure as Louis pulled his cock out, only to slam back into the boy, with full force. Louis repeated the motion a few more times, and each time, tugged Harry’s hair as he did so, before developing a steady pace.

  


The sound of moans and skin hitting skin filled the apartment as Louis pounded into Harry. With each thrust Harry let out a wail, confirming to Louis that he was hitting his prostate.

  


“Spank me, Daddy. Please,” Harry moaned, his head dangling, with eyes closed in pleasure.

  


Louis did as asked and brought his hand down, spanking Harry’s round cheek. The noise that escaped Harry’s lips was enough for Louis to want to hear it again. So he spanked him two more times before he reached his arms under Harry’s. He yanked him up until he was on his knees, and embracing the boy from behind, Louis continued to thrust into him, the new angle allowing for Louis to go deeper than before.

  


“‘M close,” Harry panted, as the thick cock slammed into him.

  


Louis pounded into Harry for a few more minutes, until he reached back and gripped onto his hair, begging for release.

  


Louis pulled out of Harry and flipped the boy so he was once again on his back. Harry’s green eyes were almost black with lust, quickly allowing Louis to push his legs up towards his chest. Louis wasted no time to reenter Harry, the tight hole shaping around Louis’cock.

  


As Louis slammed into Harry, he reached forward and slapped Harry’s hand away from his cock. Louis wrapped his hand around the length and jerked Harry off in time with the rhythm of his own thrusts, watching in some kind of wonder. Harry wiggled and squirmed, clearly reaching the edge.

  


“Come for me baby,” Louis chanted, quickening his pace.

  


Harry came with one last, loud moan, Louis’ name slipping past his lips, along with a string of colorful words. Louis, having already been feeling the tight wave of tension growing stronger, came into the condom deep inside of Harry, as the other boy’s muscles spasmed with the force of his orgasm.

  


It took Louis a full three minutes to regain himself enough where he could slip out of Harry, who protested due to being oversensitive.

  


Wordlessly, Harry watched as Louis disappeared out of the room only to return a moment later with a damp flannel.

  


“You were so good,” He murmured as he wiped away the drying come on Harry’s chest.

  


“You were better,” Harry shot back.

  


Louis smiled softly as he tossed the cloth on the floor somewhere. “Here,” He helped Harry untuck the blankets allowing for both boys to climb under them.

  


“You want me to stay?” Harry asked surprised, he was fully prepared to get dressed and head home.

  


Louis nodded, “It’s late and I’m a cuddler after sex.” He paused and looked over at Harry, “You can leave though if you want.”

  


Harry shook his head and smiled, allowing Louis to pull the blankets up around him, “I have to warn you though, I’m the little spoon.”

  


Louis laughed softly, sleep beginning to pull him under, “I would expect nothing less Styles.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked it, I'm so grateful to be getting to work with Kasey on this, she's wonderful. find us on twitter at @backhometoyou28 and @hes5_9


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Harry woke up with his nose being licked. He groaned, trying to hide his face in the crook of his arm the licking turned into tiny paws standing on his chest.

 

“Niall,” Harry groaned, voice deep with sleep, “If you brought another cat inside I will kill you.”

  


The bed shifted next to him as an arm was thrown over  his waist, “What are you going on about?”

  


Harry froze, that was definitely not Niall’s voice, Harry glanced to his right and saw Louis’ bright blue eyes looking at him.

  


‘Oh,” Harry said suddenly remember the night before. He felt his cheeks flare up and wanted to do nothing more than bury his face into the pillow until he suffocates.

  


Louis, perusal, had a different plan. He reached down towards the end of his bed and picked something up. “Forgot to shut the door last night,” He mused, bringing a tiny puppy up to his chest.

  


“That’s a dog,” Harry blurted out, staring down at the little Yorkshire Terrier that was snuggling against Louis.

  


The other boy smirked, “That is is, good observation skills Harold.” The puppy began to lick Louis shirt clearly wanting something from the boy. “I bet you want to eat,” Louis said talking to the puppy.

  


At the mention of food the little thing began to squirm, “I think you’re right.”

  


Louis looked up from the dog at Harry, “I bet you’re hungry too.” Before Harry could respond Louis was getting up, “Most mornings I’d let you eat me, but Cat wants to eat, and he’s my priority.”

  


Harry didn’t even have time to get flustered over the thought of getting to stick his mouth on Louis or even better, his tongue _inside_ Louis. Instead he turned his attention to how Louis referred to the dog.

  


“Cat?”  He asked following Louis out of bed. They both paused to tug on their pants, Harry blushing rapidly at the thought of putting his dirty panties back on. So instead he left them on the floor and pulled his jeans on without them.

Louis nodded as they followed the bouncing puppy out of the bedroom, “My youngest sister named him it, she was like two, and it just stuck.”

  


Harry took a stool at the small kitchen table while Louis busied himself with Cat’s food. “How many siblings do you have?”

  


“Five sisters and a brother,” Louis responded setting the bowl of dog food down on the floor.

  


“Oh wow,” Harry breathed out, “That’s a lot.”

  


Louis hummed in agreement, “Miss ‘em to death.”

  


“Where are they?” Louis began to fumble around in the cabinets.

  


“Doncaster, with me mum and stepdad.” Louis turned towards Harry a box of pancake mix in his hand, “Can you make pancakes?”

  


Slowly Harry nodded, “Yeah, why?”

  


“Because I can’t and I want pancakes,” Louis shoved the box into Harry’s hand and smiled, “I put all the stuff out for you.”

  


“Why do you have it if you don’t know how to cook it?” Harry asked getting up nonetheless.

  


Louis turned on his electric water heater as he answered, “I bought it in hopes that Liam would make them for me but he never did.”

  


“Tough luck I suppose,” Harry said as he got started on cooking.

 

***

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Louis, either too tired or too distracted by his pancakes to make any sexual comments towards Harry. Other than the fact that according to him, Harry takes a bite of food by sticking his tongue out first and it was far too distracting for Louis. However, they made it through the meal just fine.

 

Cat, after eating, had fallen asleep on Harry’s bare feet, which made Louis jealous.

  


“He never does that for me,” The Doncaster boy muttered under his breath when he noticed.

  


“He likes me more,” Harry shot back.

  


Louis blinked at Harry, “Are you talking back to me?”

  


Quickly Harry shook his head, “It won’t happen again sir.”

  


Clear satisfied with his answer, Louis returned to his food in peace.

  


“Leave the dishes here and come get dressed,” Louis said getting up.

  


“Why?” Harry carefully moved his feet out from under Cat and followed Louis back to his room.

  


“We’re taking Cat to the park,” He grabbed a purplish grey sweater from his closet and tugged it over his little head.

  


Harry slowly picked up his discarded blouse from the night before, “Can I borrow something?”

  


Louis looked at the sheer blouse and nodded, “ ‘Course, don’t want anybody to think that you’re dressed up for them.”

  


“It’s just the dog park,” Harry mumbled as Louis searched through his closest.

  


With a noise of triumph he tossed Harry a black Nike pullover, “That should fit you.”

  


It ended up being surprising big on Harry. “You must drown in this thing,” He commented.

  


Louis rolled his eyes, “It’s Liam’s I think, and I normally don’t wear it with pants.”

  


Harry willed himself to not get hard at the idea of Louis wearing only this shirt. “We should go,” He said his voice noticeably lower.

  


Louis didn’t miss a beat, “Maybe I’ll show you it on me later, but first, gotta walk Cat.”

  


Harry was so fucking screwed.

  


***

  


They ended up a the same park that Harry had been earlier that week, this time however, there were a few more people. Cat dragged the pair around as he sniffed everything he could get close to, his little body mostly hidden by the blue sweater that Louis had put on him. He explained it was because the little dog got cold easily, but Harry thought it was because Louis liked playing dressup, not that he told this to the other boy.

  


Harry didn’t say much at all, he just listened to Louis tell him about his family and his job and his complaints about school.

  


It had started snowing on their way to the park, the flakes sticking to his eyelashes and a small amount of hair that Louis’ beanie didn’t cover. Harry was taken aback by how pretty the older boy looked, his cheeks a rosey pink color and his eyes a clear blue.

  


“Sometimes I wonder if it’s worth it ya know?” Louis said coming to a stop under a tree.

  


Harry tried not to let the panic show on his face, he really should have been paying attention, “What do you mean?”

  


Louis didn’t seem to notice, “It’s just that I’ve been here for the past four years and I’m not sure if I have what it takes to be an actor. Like what’s point?”

  


Harry nodded, “I don’t know, I mean I’ve never seen you act before but I image you’re good at it. But sometimes, you’re learning things that you aren’t even realizing you’re learning.”

  


Louis shrugged, clearly not buying it, “What about you Harry, have you learned anything?”

  


The curly haired boy nodded, “I learned a lot about myself these past years, and I’ve learned that I’m grateful for the friends that I’ve made. I think I’m ready to go figure the world out on my own.”

  


“Photography right?” Louis asked his eyes on his little dog.

  


“Yeah.”

  


“How hard do you think it’s going to be to get a job?”

  


Harry licked his lips, “Hard, like really fucking hard, I have a few companies in mind that I might be able to get into. I really want my own company, but that’s not easy.”

  


“What do you like to take pictures of?” Louis asked, his attention now on Harry.

  


“Anything really,” Harry shrugged, “I take pictures of people mainly, but I like nature photography too. My favorites I guess are the ones where the subject doesn’t know, ones that are real.”

  


Louis seemed impressed, “Have you ever taken pornagraphic photos?”

  


Harry blushed, “Only of myself.”

  


Now _that_ caught Louis attention, “Really? What are you doing in these photos?”

  


The other boy wanted nothing more than to run away, Louis’ eyes were slowly darkening at the idea of these pictures that Harry had only taken because he was curious if he could.

  


“Sometimes I’m just naked, other times I’m wanking, some of of my body, my cock especially, and in some I’m tied, handcuffed or gagged.”

  


The sound of Louis’ swallow was audible, “I’d love to see these pictures sometime love.”

  


Harry ducked his head, wishing he hadn’t pulled his hair up, wanting nothing more than for it to cover his red face. “They’re nothing special.”

  


“Maybe not to you,” Louis said quietly before tugging on the leash, Cat bouncing over to the pair. “Let's keep moving.”

  


Still embarrassed yet intrigued that Louis even wanted to look at the pictures, Harry followed, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

  


Louis led them over to a cleared off bench and motioned for Harry to sit down. Once they were settled, Louis allowed for Cat to have a little extra leash so he could explore the nearby park.

  


“I like you hair up like that,” Louis said reaching out to tuck a stray piece behind Harry’s ear.

  


“Niall wants me to cut it.” The Irish had grown tired of the long hair the moment that it began to shed, often covering Niall’s pillow with dark brown pieces.

  


Louis’ eyes went wide, “Please don’t.”

  


“Why not?” Harry reached up and touched the small bun.

  


“I like it,” Louis looked down at his lap, “It’s nice to tug.”

  


Just when Harry had thought the blush was gone it returned in full force. “That’s why I grew it out,” He told Louis quietly, “I wanted to see if i like it being pulled.”

  


“Do you?” Louis asked, his eyes meeting Harry’s.

  


The younger boy nodded, “It’s one of my favorite things.”

  


“And what’s your first?”

  


Harry smirked, “Your cock up my ass.”

  


He watched in total satisfaction as Louis’ jaw dropped, the boy completely shocked by Harry’s statement. Louis quickly regained himself though, “And mine is how fucking loud you get when I hit your prostate, head on.”

  


Once again the blood rushed to Harry’s cock, making him squirm. Louis only laughed and touched Harry’s knee lightly, “You sound to beautiful when it happens, don’t be embarrassed.”

  


Harry looked up at Louis through his eyelashes, only to find the other boy already looking at him. Harry thought he was the beautiful one, with snowflakes on his lashes and lips slightly chapped from the cold.

  


Louis was easily one of prettiest people Harry had ever seen, and that was saying something as Harry spent most days studying different models in photographs. They were nothing compared to the boy sitting next to him right now though.

  


Slowly Harry leaned forward, his eyes closing. Just before his lips touched Louis’ the other boy pulled away, and placed a gloved hand on Harry’s chest.

  


“What?” Harry asked so confused as to why he stopped.

  


Louis shook his head, “We’re not doing that.”

  


Harry’s eyebrows drew together in question, “Doing what?”

  


“Acting like a couple in public, you can only kiss me in my apartment Harry, where other people can’t see.” Louis sounded so sure of himself while Harry had never been more confused.

  


‘I don’t understand-” He started but Louis cut him off.

  


“Please don’t take this personal Harry,” The other boy said, “I’m just not looking for anything serious right now. But, I like fucking you so I don’t want to just be friends, ya know what I mean?”

  


Harry didn’t, not at all, but he went with it anyways, “You mean like friends with benefits?”

  


Louis clapped his hands together once, “Exactly!” He seemed so happy that Harry was on the same page as him and didn’t protest, “Friends with benefits, fuck buddies, call it whatever, but I want to keep fucking you like I did last night. Just without the messy feelings that relationships come with.”

  


Harry wanted to tell him that it was too late, that those messy feelings were already there and with each passing minute, continuing to grow. Instead he said, “I can do that.”

  


Louis smiled so widely his eyes crinkled, “That’s what I like to hear. Now come on, I want to fuck you against my shower wall.”

  


Harry nodded and got up after Louis. He decided, as he walked back to Louis’ apartment, that being Louis’ fuck buddy meant that he could still hang out with the Doncaster boy while also getting fucked. And no, it wasn’t exactly what Harry wanted, but it was still better than nothing, and Harry could settle for that.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!  
> We love you all!


End file.
